


[天加]以牙还牙（pwp)

by katakawa2



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M, just in case i starve to death i REALLY WANT TENKAGA FANFIC PLZ
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Summary: 我真的想吃天加粮





	[天加]以牙还牙（pwp)

无粮自己割腿肉，难吃的一批，不建议阅读  
OOC，私设有，全员存活设定。  
对角色之间的关系有自己的理解和表达，未必符合所有人的观念。  
================  
加贺美新发觉天道总司喜欢咬他。

他去Bistro la Salle打工，进门那一刻开始小煦便从窗口里打量他。加贺美起初没有察觉到，姑娘的眼神太怪异，仿佛在看一只穿着粉色芭蕾舞裙跳街舞的闹钟，加贺美终于头皮发麻，回头便看见小煦。眼神接触的时候，内向的女孩本能目光躲闪，片刻以后又往回看。这绝不可能是她异想天开对加贺美芳心暗许的窥视，所以加贺美趁着端盘子回厨房，小声问小煦：“我怎么了吗？”  
小煦背对着他，装模作样的擦打湿的盘子，水声盖过了她说话的声音。加贺美差点把脖子伸过去离得她太近，才勉勉强强听到一句“……脖子。”  
这个词还没让加贺美反应过来，下一秒看到一片明晃晃的金属色泽在眼前。小煦举着一片铁盘到他面前，擦得锃亮，他稍稍偏过头，就看到自己侧过来的脖子上，一块明显的牙印。颜色已经消下去不少，但依旧醒目。  
被针刺到一般，加贺美啊的叫了一声伸手捂住自己的脖子。铁盘后面慢慢，慢慢露出小煦的脸。她的嘴唇没有动，但加贺美已经从表情上读出她的想法了。不要解释，不要辩驳，也不要告诉我你和天道在晚上到底干过什么事情，谢谢，拜托。  
“……那个，这个，我也跟他抗议过了。”  
加贺美张张嘴，挤出这么一句话。小煦忧愁的叹了口气，这男人真叫她绝望。她转过身去，加贺美会错意，继续解释：“我也不想啊，但是——每次——然后——总之——”   
他没法略过细节叙述，也总不能真的让小姑娘听那些露骨的事情，话讲了和没讲一样。小煦转过身：“为什么要让我听这种事情？”  
她没好气的绕过加贺美，重重把铁盘拍到桌子上，回音太响，加贺美吓了一跳，最后才又是勉勉强强听见一句：“你就没想过为什么他这么对你吗？”

“我小的时候，听菜场的大人们说，有些人买蔬果会特意买被虫子咬过的，那样证明这是没有打过农药的新鲜食物。”  
起筷，吃面，喝汤，再来两块天妇罗。一气呵成完成整套进食动作，岬佑月在柜台上排出九枚大钱，加贺美的面分文未动。她斜睨了一眼加贺美，看他的眼神溢满慈爱，像看一个弟弟。加贺美盯着柜台里炸成酥脆的茄子片，才意识过来：“你是说，我就是那个蔬菜！”  
“蔬菜还是水果不一定，但是可以确定你家有只虫子。”岬佑月说完觉得这个双关笑话太冷了，耸耸肩。  
加贺美皱眉，为什么他连做一个蔬菜都得是残缺品？就算他身边有一个全面优质无可挑剔的完美神明，相比之下他也太惨了。岬佑月不知道他在想什么，只是爽快的拍拍他的肩膀：“别想太多。人总是有些怪癖的。”  
她说完留下空了的汤碗和案上的钱币就扬长而去，加贺美新一个人夹起面条吃了一口。岬佑月又折回来，突然说：“你要是真的介意，跟他说不就完了？”

这个提议，加贺美不是没有实行过——他之前已经和小煦委婉地说过。但，毕竟每一次啃咬发生的场合都有那么一点尴尬。  
天道总司喜欢在某些让加贺美无法分神去想这件事情的时候咬他。白天的时候这神仙看起来全能全德，无欲无求。加贺美和他说十句话，他才回一句，还主要是针对加贺美本人的高级人身攻击（那种骂完你你也不知道是在骂你还以为他在写十四行诗夸你的高级话术）。夜间他折腾加贺美，倒霉的凡人没法消受神明，被他搞得意识不清，然后一口牙就咬下来。要么啃脖子，要么啃手臂，心血来潮了或者挑战人体韧度极限的时候，天道会就着体势的便利咬加贺美的脊背。咬一下就留一个清晰的牙印，隔天早上起来加贺美穿衬衫，总要遮一遮那些地方。始作俑者倒是怡然自得，在外面催他，起来了吗？滚来吃饭，树花起得都比你早，奶奶说过，勤劳的走出阴影的人才能得到晨光的照耀。  
加贺美业余没事的时候试着咬过自己的手臂，硬邦邦干巴巴，就是皮肤的味道。同事看到他这一举动以为他还没脱离口唇期，然后又语重心长的劝他少看点汉O拔。加贺美觉得他都觉得这味道不怎么样，更不要说天道那个对食物挑剔到极端的控制狂。  
但天道咬他更甚，加贺美手臂上，腰背上，大腿上，脚踝上都留下过这人的牙印。他有时候怀疑，这人行天之道的第一步是不是要先生吃自己的男友。他说不要咬，天道哪会听他的？恶劣的是他越抗议天道越来劲，要知道除了牙口上的活计他们当时的主要运动还是床上健身，加贺美被天道弄得舒舒服服，整个人都被打开了，没等抗议的话出口，又变成断断续续的呻吟。那就只好随他去了。然后等到第二天早上起来，又是找彩蛋一般在身上找牙印，始作俑者在外面催，起来了吗？滚来吃饭，树花起得都比你早，奶奶说过——  
加贺美越想越憋屈。

天道总司听见门锁响，看见加贺美落班从门口进来。他正好端着煮好的晚饭到餐桌前放下：“树花今天去同学家留宿，来吃饭吧。”  
大约一个月前开始同居。当时有人对加贺美说不想多做一个人的饭，然后也是这个人不久之后就对加贺美说以后吃饭必须吃家里的饭中午没空吃就早上打包带去（当然今天加贺美中午还是去吃拉面了，毕竟，情况特殊）。加贺美搬进来第一天，支支吾吾跟他说树花酱不会介意吧。他可爱的妹妹倒是很高兴又多一个野生哥哥。“她不会介意，”天道当时说，“而且实际上你的作用还不如这一屋子绿萝大，至少它们会净化空气。所以别多想。那是无用的。”  
加贺美当时差点给他一拳。  
这会儿，早就习惯同居生活的人，踱步进了屋子。天道注意到他把衬衣的领子竖了起来，刚好挡住那个微妙的地方。他看加贺美看的久了一些，加贺美这回察觉的够快，欲盖弥彰的紧了紧衣领。天道等着他开口说话，五秒钟过去加贺美脸上果然挂不住，咳嗽了一下嗓子说：“天，天道。”  
天道总司把最后一碟菜放在桌子上，等着他下一句话。加贺美憋红脸，挤出一句：“被小煦看到了，脖子。”  
“嗯？”天道总司挑眉，接着等加贺美发言，加贺美没有发觉他这个意图，继续说：“你下次能不能不要再咬了，别人看见了不好。而且很疼啊！”  
天道总司轻轻地走过去，居高临下望着加贺美，视线在他衣领转了一圈：“我这不是没看到吗。”  
加贺美拨开衣领，露出那一片皮肤：“这不是因为我遮起来了吗？！”  
“那样的话你小心点别露出来不就好了，说到底，是你自己大意了吧。”  
天道总司知道加贺美新说不过他的。果然这人只能气鼓鼓的说吃饭吧。天道看他一截脖子露出来，侧面那一处皮肤浅浅的一个牙印，自己昨晚留下的。接下来的部分埋在衣服布料里。加贺美太不上心，有的时候嫌热，不知道自己衣服领口敞开的过多了。天道总司向来想到什么就做什么，这会儿他想，于是就张开嘴，直接盖着先前的牙印咬了上去。  
他咬一口，然后舌头在坑洼的皮肤上舔了一下。  
加贺美被他吓了一跳，推开他，身体撞到桌子，汤碗晃动，一点油腥溅出来。天道总司看见加贺美朝窗外望，外面这会儿太阳还没落山。随后听他叫喊：“你做什么！晚上还没到……”  
天道总司露出那种捕食的眼神，加贺美声音越来越小，最后不甘而倔强的说：“晚饭。”  
“抗议无效。”  
“这是对自己的食物应有的态度吗？”明明之前让他好好吃饭的也是这人。  
“世界以我为中心，”天道总司说，“我做的饭菜也是如此。”  
他转头看着桌上的食物：“保持温度！”（好兆头！）

加贺美新摔进床垫，天道总司象征性的在他嘴唇上吻了一下，然后是脖子和锁骨。他手上当然没闲着。握住挺立的欲望，探到隐秘的穴口，只是往里挤了挤，加贺美立马叫疼。按说也不是第一次，但每次刚开始天道开拓他，他老觉得疼。不知道是心理因素还是别的什么。他喊疼可不是绵绵软软撒娇，迫真求救大叫，有时候天道总司反而要停下来骂他闭嘴。  
天道总司又亲亲他，换了个姿势让加贺美完全躺下。位置的改变连带着身体里面的变化，天道戳得更深，加贺美闷哼一声，额头上掉下汗。天道总司心想这人面的异虫的时候也不是这个反应，难道和他上床还能比杀异虫更恐怖？那他可有点受伤了。“还疼吗？”天道问他。加贺美摇摇头，一副大义凛然赴刑的模样。反而把天道逗笑了。这家伙什么时候都这么有趣。  
天道俯下身，体温和体温贴在一起。加贺美难受的往他身上蹭，天道感觉到某根东西坚硬的发热的顶在他自己下腹。他用手往那里套弄了两下，随后亲密的挨着加贺美，开始浅浅的抽插。这几乎是温柔的，并且让加贺美很舒服。天道的后腰搭上两条火热的手臂，加贺美抱着他，大约已经适应了他的节奏。“先说好，”加贺美突然说，“这次不能，不能咬。”  
原本以为他会说什么呢，天道觉得自己有时候不能理解加贺美的想法。他盯着加贺美，一直看着他，直到加贺美承受不住不好意思的转移过视线，天道于是凑上前和他接吻。加贺美在这事儿上还是被牵着鼻子走，没几下就晕头转向，随后讶异的睁开眼睛，天道咬了他嘴唇。  
“天道，你！”话音未落，肩膀上又挨了一下。天道在这件事情上有狼的牙齿，异虫刺身不过如此吧！加贺美恨恨的想。偏偏这家伙还捅着他屁股。天道把自己往里面送，然后又在加贺美手臂上来了一下。两边刺激让加贺美叫出声。  
原本见他不再说话，天道以为没事了。抱着他继续做先前的事儿，没多久，又感觉到两只手不安分的摸上他的脊背。天道以为加贺美撒娇（事后他惊讶于自己居然有这种想法），又去吻他的头发，但是加贺美的手摸到他脸上，轻轻推开他。天道视线被手指遮住，脸被推离开来。搞不清这家伙要闹什么，天道抓住那只作祟的手，在他指节上咬了一下：“干什么？”   
“都说了不要咬！”加贺美恼怒的说，“我不想做了。”  
赌气一般，他挪动着自己的身体，好像要天道从里面出去似的。这还有脾气了。天道觉得他这反映还有点意思。顺他的意思拔出自己的分身，故意蹭的加贺美腿间黏糊糊湿哒哒：“那就不做了。”  
他一边说，一边真的打算收手似的。加贺美吃惊，天道居然同意了他，一时间都忘了生气。光裸着两条腿，直愣愣看着天道。  
“怎么了？”天道问：“你说不想做的。”  
“不，我的意思是，如果你还是咬我，我们就不做了。”  
“那就不做了，说过了。”  
加贺美难得聪明一回：“等一下，你该不会是想说你宁愿不做也不会停止咬我？”  
天道的表情是那种很浮夸的，天啊你居然开窍了果然被太阳照耀的凡人也会有蜕变的一天呐。  
“我真是不明白！”加贺美索性瘫回床上，“好疼，胳膊好疼，腰也好疼。”  
“我还没开始真正的做，加贺美，你的腰不会疼。”  
“吵死了！”  
加贺美踢了天道一脚，被躲开：“我就是不明白为什么你一定要咬我啊天道。”  
天道沉下身体，逼近他，像豹子捕食，眼神有些危险。加贺美突然想起来，岬佑月的话，关于蔬菜和虫子，当时她其实还说了别的，现在他回忆起来了。“不过嘛，留下印记一般是表示占有欲的标志吧。”  
天道——你来真的？  
“难道你——嗷!”  
脸颊被大大的咬了一口。加贺美捂着半边脸。天道总司居高临下看他：“只是我喜欢而已，别想多了加贺美。”  
话音未落，天道的阴影又重新笼罩在他上方。“闹够了吧加贺美。”他说，“现在要开始干正事了。”  
正事——加贺美欲哭无泪。他没有过多的精力想别的。天道正儿八经开始干他，比之前的爱抚和温存激烈百倍。他几乎是搂紧了对方精瘦的身躯，发出难受的哼哼唧唧。再一次的，天道咬他身上还剩下的完好的地方。舌头舔过齿痕，下身也不断的撞击着他。火热的内壁在性器抽出的时候谄媚的挽留，每一次快感都电流一般直达加贺美最深处的地方。他觉得自己要到了，但天道总司显然不会给他高涨的前端任何抚慰，要生生让他靠后面就射出来。  
加贺美感觉到天道的手掌抚摸上他的脸，拂过他被汗水浸湿的前发，指节擦过脸颊，调弄宠物似的摸他的脸，天道又一次亲吻他额头和眼角。加贺美盯着这两片薄薄的嘴唇。断断续续的发出声音。  
“接吻，天道，”他口齿不清的说，“接吻。”  
天道对他的主动邀请很是受用，于是大方的，贴上他的嘴唇。他们吻在一起，发出暧昧的水声。  
随后房间里响起一声轻微的惊叫。  
天道拉开加贺美，难以置信的看他，自己一只手在下唇抚过，加贺美精疲力尽，但依旧笑得得意洋洋。他对自己刚才的突袭太满意了，天道亲他，他咬天道，牙齿在嘴唇上磕碰一下，足够让行天之道的男人吃一点小苦头。  
天道不怒反笑：“你连这方面都这么有趣啊，加贺美。”  
他重新亲吻加贺美，大大方方的让他咬自己。高潮如约而至。他的下腹溅上加贺美射出的白夜，黏黏腻腻，他又在加贺美身体里待了一会儿，抽出来，故意射在腿间。加贺美脸上浮现出难堪的情绪，体液顺着腿根流下来，好像失禁似的。绝对流到床单上了，随便吧，反正不是他来洗。  
加贺美躺在床上，天道拾起他的手，在手腕侧面轻咬，他便坐起来，在天道的肩膀上咬了一下。较劲似的，他自己脖子上又挨一口。他没力气了，重新掉到床垫上，天道赢了什么比赛似的。满意的和他同床而卧。  
“啊，”加贺美看着天花板，“晚饭。”  
天道斜睨他：“你还没吃饱吗？”  
加贺美又要踢他，但是腰好疼。天道翻身，下床，披了一件睡袍，走出房去。加贺美听到碗碟的声音，果然这人端着食物进来了。“吃的时候小心点，别弄脏我的床单。”  
已经弄脏了，加贺美看了一眼那可疑的水渍。支撑自己起来吃饭。

“我总觉得你们已经不是在恋爱了，是在打仗。”  
岬佑月说着咽下最后一口面条：“不管怎么说上牙口也太可怕了，还是互相的。”  
“我也不想。”加贺美说：“但是既然天道不愿意收手，那我也只能以牙还牙了。”  
“以牙还牙。”岬佑月发现了一个更冷的笑话。  
“不管如何，反正就当这是促进感情的一种方式吧，你们俩过得好就行。”她拍拍加贺美的肩：“说起来天道那家伙呢？”

“今天的料理也一如既往的令人满足，多谢款待。”  
天道总司谦和有礼，小煦从餐桌前收起盘子。一双眼睛盯着他看，半天，天道明知故问：“有什么事情吗小煦？”  
“我受够你们了。”小煦语调依旧平淡，但明显看得出她已经有些不耐烦，“为什么非要让我看到这些东西。”  
她把一枚银勺竖在天道面前，弧形的倒影正好能照到天道脖子上一块牙印。某些人故作惊讶：“啊，多谢提醒，小煦。”  
小煦把勺子捅回盘子里，走向后厨：“我要在门口挂一个牌子，在你们处理好皮肤病的问题之前不要再来了。”  
天道耸耸肩：“我下次会戴围巾的。”  
大概。  
END


End file.
